


let's consummate our internet connection

by l0gchamp



Series: Wilbur Soot Cinematic Universe fics [1]
Category: Wilbur Soot Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Crisis, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unnecessary Love Triangles Turned Into Polyamory, Unrequited Love, i'm tempted to tag this as "crack treated seriously" but i don't think it's crack??, short and angsty, what the fuck am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0gchamp/pseuds/l0gchamp
Summary: i'm shit at descriptions but all i can say is be the lonely boy/pandora/jared content you want to see in the world
Relationships: Lonely Boy/Jared/Pandora
Series: Wilbur Soot Cinematic Universe fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103855
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	let's consummate our internet connection

**Author's Note:**

> i,,,, i don't know what this is  
> (that's a lie. i know exactly what this is.)
> 
> idk someone in the sleepyheads discord server mentioned this pairing and i thought "y'know what i'm gonna write it" (if y'all are reading this, hiiii :D)  
> so yeah
> 
> also! pandora is the girl in wilbur's songs. in the ynbf music video, you can see the name in some of the email parts. lonely boy is wilbur. (again with the email parts in the ynbf music video)  
> i tried not to use wilbur's name but i had to ONCE because otherwise there was a sentence that sounded confusing without it

It’s late afternoon, and he scrolls through his Instagram feed, dread heavy in his chest, because he knows there’s bound to be a post from Pandora. He’s still following her, of course he is. They’re still friends, even if she’s had a boyfriend for about two months. They don’t talk as much as they used to, but they’re still friends. 

And he’s still hopelessly pining over her. 

A small sigh escapes him as he continues to scroll, and then there it is. A new post, from earlier today. 

There’s two photos. In the first one, she’s sitting on a couch, holding up a black and white cat, grinning at the camera. The caption reads “cat! he’s my child now.” 

The second photo,  _ he’s  _ there. Jared. He and Pandora are both sitting on the couch, the cat stretched out on both of their laps as Pandora takes the picture. They’re smiling, and they look so perfect together. (They always do.)

His eyes trace over Jared’s features, trying not to think about the way his mouth goes dry when he notices that the other man’s button-up shirt isn’t completely buttoned, leaving his collarbone exposed. 

He does his best to avert his attention back to Pandora, who looks gorgeous, as always, but god, Jared’s fit. (Wilbur’s not gay, but sometimes. . . sometimes he thinks that there might be exceptions.) 

He lets his gaze linger on the photo, on Jared, a little bit longer, before he forces himself to scroll away, close Instagram, and toss his phone on his desk. He sighs, leaning back in his chair. He tries to think about something, anything that isn’t Pandora and Jared, but it’s hopeless. 

Everything about this situation has been hopeless from the beginning, if he’s being honest. From his feelings for Pandora to whatever the fuck this mess is, there’s never been a chance of him getting a happy ending. 

(Sometimes he thinks he doesn’t deserve a happy ending, anyway.) 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short, i'm sorry, i might write a second chapter or turn this into a series


End file.
